


날 보러 와요

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: ──가지고 싶어 서툴러줘요。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	날 보러 와요

**Author's Note:**

> 範宜謙│2020.11.17.金有謙生日賀文

雪花的塌陷、寒風吹拂的喧囂以及紊亂的呻吟，在段宜恩的耳中演奏出一曲優美的南國玫瑰圓舞曲。

呼。溫熱的吐息自鼻腔溢出，護目鏡隨之蒙上一層霧氣，擾亂段宜恩的視線，轉瞬的溫度包覆段宜恩的意識，霎時擁有世界之外的恍惚。自律堅定的精神將注意力攥緊，段宜恩放遠目光。

嘩啦。眼角的餘光瞥見積雪從脆弱的樹梢滑落，落入雪地汙穢的擁抱，樹枝微弱地晃動，毫無生氣的末梢不見生命的殘跡，彷彿隨意觸摸便能折斷。

然後喀拉一聲死去，如同金有謙。

段宜恩嗅了嗅週遭的氣味，即便被刻意抹滅其之存在，過於敏銳的嗅覺不可能放過一絲吸血鬼異於常人的芬香，段宜恩不經意憶起夥伴的戲謔， **呀、Mark，你才是吸血鬼吧？**

**為什麼？  
比吸血鬼更快捕捉到血的味道，太可怕了吧。**

段宜恩的嘴角勾起若有似無的弧度，渴得發疼的喉間擠出清脆的笑聲，猶如殘冬飄散的冰雪，蕩漾於他與團隊間的不協調音，他記得當時自己毫不猶豫地轉身離開那心生不悅的場所。

血是烈酒，是勾引他往深淵沉淪的催化劑，是帶領他所向之處的引路者。

金有謙在前面。

段宜恩從不懷疑自己的第六感，他伸過手抽出背後的壓動式散彈槍，右肩膀的成年鈍痛在他的動作下浮現，段宜恩不甚介意的握緊槍枝，裸露在乾澀大氣的雙手彷彿失去知覺，指節被凍得紅通通的。

這些他都忍得下去，只要能找到金有謙。

每靠近一步，藏在心房最深處的澎湃要突破肋骨似的，一鼓一鼓的猛烈撞擊他滿懷興奮的胸腔，急速上升的多巴胺給予他異常的快感，段宜恩嚥下不自覺分泌的唾液，調整逐漸加速的呼吸。

當段宜恩在森林的入口處瞧見斑斑血跡，他想他是找到金有謙了。

點綴於皚皚白雪的殷紅，滲著水氣在積雪中擴散，宛若是在酷寒的雪地中堅毅生存的玫瑰，嬌弱而頑強地綻放它柔美的姿態，銀白閃爍的積雪染上專屬的芬香。

段宜恩瞅了一眼，他拔開雙腿用力踐踏，曇花一現的美豔終是支離瓦解。

隨著前進的步伐，地面被血跡沾染的面積愈是嚴重，被潮濕與腐爛物掩蓋的氣味愈發濃郁，引導段宜恩前來的聲音更是明顯，拉著尾音的嗚咽夾雜一絲難受，好似調皮的寵物犬受到主人教訓後的示弱，聽在耳裡甚是愉悅。

段宜恩想到自家小狗，他總在牠不聽話時出聲喝止，眼見狗兒蜷曲房間一隅，段宜恩的腳步會踏得又輕又柔，最後來到狗狗的面前，伸出手撫摸小又圓的毛茸茸頭顱。

就像現在，可沒這麼溫柔即是。

瘦骨嶙峋的手掌揪緊前方人的後腦杓，碎髮從指間的縫隙竄出，搔得段宜恩有些發癢，他加深手中的力道，滿意地聽見金有謙深深倒抽一口氣，哽在咽喉的咿啊被迫擠出，在靜謐而乾燥空氣中碎裂。

接著段宜恩會放輕音量，用溫柔的嗓音哄著，乖，不要怕。

乖。  
段宜恩無聲地說道，他將金有謙的頭強制拖曳，逼迫金有謙的臉龐面向自己。

鐵灰色的髮絲遮掩住金有謙的上半臉，他隱約瞧見金有謙濕潤的眼眸，眼角暈染一層薄薄的嫣紅，濕熱的喘息伴隨難耐的悲吟，他咬緊唇瓣想壓抑住難堪的聲音溢出，卻在段宜恩的拉扯下破局。

痛苦難耐的悶吟是求饒的央求，段宜恩的心頭猛是暢快，又有些沒意思的成分。

金有謙是囊中之物，終究是這麼不堪。段宜恩心想，真是沒趣。

鬆開手猛然將金有謙推倒至地，段宜恩舉起垂於腿側的散彈槍指向嶄露孱弱的吸血鬼，蔥白的手指扣住板機，他親暱地喚道：「有謙啊。」

段宜恩的視線一刻不曾從金有謙身上移開，他看著金有謙緊緊摀住鮮血淋漓的肩胛骨，那是他親手用十六鉛徑的子彈射穿的戰績，他一連開了三槍，看來即便是吸血鬼的自體治癒也來不及恢復。

金有謙側過身，如同回應他的呼喚，目光筆直地穿過他的大腦，段宜恩的心臟陡然漏了一拍，他不知曉這是什麼心情，更不明白金有謙此時此刻毫無畏懼的眼神代表什麼。

段宜恩定下神，沁出薄汗的掌心將握槍枝握緊，「有謙，結束了。」

結束了，你和我之間的追逐。段宜恩暗自宣判。

他的槍口本不偏不倚的瞄準金有謙的眉丘，直到語尾落下的半晌，金有謙緩緩抬起首，埋沒於灰髮之下的眼眸撥雲見日，準心的位置移轉為金有謙右眼角底下的淚痣。

金有謙的膚色近乎能以病態形容的蒼白，段宜恩竟產生一股對方與背景的茫茫白雪融合的錯覺，甚至感覺到對方若有似無的透明，只需一眨眼，對方便從隨著疾風從眼前消逝。

與金有謙四目相交的剎那，段宜恩的手不禁一頓。

蒙著水氣的眼睛轉瞬化為鮮豔的赤紅，金有謙瞪大雙眼凝視獵人虎視眈眈的臉孔，搖曳的瞳眸清楚的倒映段宜恩的身影，段宜恩從中窺測出自己頓時愕然的神情，和金有謙異常的無所畏懼。

金有謙的唇角噙起微弱的笑意，虛弱輕柔的聲線緩慢道出蠱惑般的咒語：「真的結束了嗎？」

段宜恩看見金有謙精緻的面容掛起一抹自信的笑靨，他尚未意會過來噙起莞爾的嘴角隱含什麼，纖細的頸脖被後方驀然掐住，順暢的呼吸一瞬間停滯。

「結束了嗎？」

相較低沉且冷冽的聲音纏綿段宜恩的耳畔，被剝奪的呼吸使他的大腦混沌，尖銳的刺痛感在後腦的神經蔓延，他還來不及回過頭一探究竟，眼前所及的視野逐漸被黑暗取代。

在任何痛楚都感受不到，意識即將脫離軀體之際，段宜恩模糊的視線補捉到金有謙的動作。

「有在範哥的話，結束的人是你喔。」

金有謙修長的食指抵住抿起弧度的薄唇，盈滿巧克力般甜蜜的聲音輕聲說道，他半瞇起那雙清澈的眼眸，纖長的睫毛怎麼也藏不住眸底閃爍的慧黠。

**Author's Note:**

> 生日賀文走了這樣的風格呢。（笑）  
> 希望我們最可愛的鳥圈甜心大寶貝能身體健康，每天都要開開心心，和你喜歡的人們一起走下去吧。
> 
> #TrustInYugyeomDay


End file.
